Love's just desserts:The King Of England
by princess ja
Summary: The son of Darien Tudor,Endymion Has finally taken his regin with problems of his own.having an affair with His father's second wife serenity whom refuses to give him her heart,with his two sisters looking for love of their own how will this king survive?
1. Chapter 1

Twelve years had gone by since the fall of darien tudor,leaving behind an legacy and an female heir,Chelsea Silaris princess of wales.During her twelve year regin six years longer than her brother more known as her lover.She'd began an reformnation of england restoring catolictisim to some parts of wales and great britain but still largly protestant became the new way of the royals its becoming a problem for some nobles to except but soon they grew to love their Queen and the little protestant prince darien left behind.Though the prince was not alone,raised along side his younger sister Anne Tudor the child his mother carried in her womb on the eve of their fathers death,the princess she longed for that he finally produced that he would never know.  
also along side the prince was his half sister katrine Tudor the roman Catholic princess his father feared but chelsea learned to love as if she were her own.And now chelsea layed aside her crown as her now eighteen year old son took the throne the new found king of england


	2. Chapter 2

A fairly beautiful woman walked through the dimly lite room,a male figure out on the balcony over looking the land.A small smile grazed her still delicate face as she reached his side.

"you worry as did your father"she smiled as he looked out int the darkened land

"all of this mother is left in my hands an blessing and an curse"he smiled back as she looked him deep in his eyes green meeting green

"your sisters have returned"she said turning her back to him

"mother"

"yes Endymion"she asked turning to face a knowing look plastered to her face

"is that all no encouraging words"he laughed as she cupped his face her own turning serious

"you are so much of your father,his strength lies within you as his wisdom in your heart you need no words only your drive one i can see lies within your heart"she told him as she began to smile once again

"thank you"he said as she nodded

"yes now your sisters we mustin keep them waiting"she laughed as she headed for the door him close behind her.

When they arrived to the main dining hall the room cheered for the return of the two princesses brought much joy.smiling Endymion caught them both in his arms Anne a bit reluctant to let go.

"We've missed you so brother"Anne laughed as she turned to her mother

"yes we have as you lady Chelsea"Katrine laughed as well as serenity entered the room

"mother"Katrine beamed as serenity smiled happily,even now in her early thirty's she was still as beautiful as when darien first saw her.Turning to face her she looked up ever so slightly her gaze freezing him in his wake his eyes glancing to her before retuning his eyes to his returning siblings

"your highness lady chelsea"serenity bowed as chelsea sighed

"enough of that serenity lets take our seats no formalities are needed with i"she smiled as serenity nodded following close aside Chelsea as katrine tailed along side her mother.

"flirting brother and with an older woman"Anne teased as endymion looked down to her

"why yes sister perhaps she may show me around"he chuckled as Anne quickly caught on

"yes around per night dear brother"she laughed shaking her head as they walked to the table taking their seats

"Katrine dear sister care to dance"he asked as Katrine stood to lead the way

"sister"he began as the song chimed from around them

"the king of France has asked for your hand"he said sweetly twisting her in his arms

"your cousin louis viii"she asked now facing him once more

"yes but if you wish not to"

"no brother i would be honored he's quite attractive"

"his riches have nothing to do with it"he chuckled as she looked up at him her dark blue eyes almost black piercing his deep seas

"dear brother i knew of no sort" she said as he pushed her long dark hair to her back

"yes im sure"he smiled cocking his eyes brows playfully as the song played its final tune as Anne approached them

"may i have the next dance"she asked as her and Katrine shared an sisterly look to one another as Endymion bowed playfully to Anne

"lady tudor"

"my lord"they laughed as Katrine shook her head

"Anne i must speak with you when thy dance is done"Katrine smiled as she nodded

"of course sister"she answered as the song began

"what is it Anne"Endymion asked as green met green once more

"what do you mean brother"

"don't play Innocent your as easy to read as day"

"ah brother only to you"she laughed as he pulled her in closely

"tell me"

"the masquerade tonight at winsor"

"winsor my dear is an ride"he replied

"yes but im sure Lady Anne will be expecting us and an little bride told me serenity's dieing to go as well"Anne smiled deeply as he looked over to serenity whom laughed along side his mother standing to leave

"well maybe not to long"he wispered as her gaze swiftly met his as she left the room

"ah huh"Anne laughed inwardly as the song stopped

"brother"she bowed

"sister"he smiled as he excused himself from the room

"brother what of tonight"she yelled a bit as he turned and smiled

"dress in your finest sister"he smiled as she laughed happily bowing sweetly.Laughing to himself Endymion hurried away to his chambers as an hand caught his turning to face the person his eyes met a sweet blue the blue that haunted his dreams

"my lord serching for me"


	3. Chapter 3

"i must say your hard to miss love"Endymion replied as serenity walked into the chambers close behind him turning and kissing her lightly he backed away a bit

"you wish to go to the masqurade do you not"he asked as she smiled

"yes but are you asking me to accompany you"she said smiling softly

"i wouldn't have it any other way my dear"

"yes im sure"she sighed walking towards the balcony

"when shall i make you my queen my dear"he whispered trailing his hands down her sides her body shivering to his touch.closing her eyes softly letting a low sigh she turned to face him

"i cannot"she wispered as when he looked dismayed

"why serenity why cant i have you"he asked as her mind went blank and visions of darien played before her up to his lifeless body laying in the court yard.shutting her eyes firecly she turned pushing herself into his body looking for comfort or at least his comfort.Endymion pulled her close and sighed he didnt mean to upset her

"come now we have an party to attend"he tried as she looked up to see the face of her beloved,Darien Tudor

"katrine you wished to see me"Anne asked taking her seat beside her sister

"yes i have news to tell you"Katrine smiled as Anne's green orbs lite up with excitement

"do tell"

"i am to marry Luis viii"she beamed as Anne's eyes grew large

"my cousin is who you speakth of"

"yes endymion has told e tonight the king as asked for my hand"she smiled catching Anne's hands

"you must visit me in France wont you"

"of course dear sister no where is thy brother"

"why"

"well the masquerade of course"

"he's said yes"

"on the contrary i have your mother to thank for that"

"huh what do you mean"

"nothing dear come now lets get dressed shall we"Anne smiled rolling her eyes lightly

Hours had seemed to pass when endymion finally emerged into the chambers the girls choose to dress in serenity close at his side.  
Entering the chambers of virgins was hard for serenity for she'd spent her last days mourning Darien there but forced an smile when she saw her beautiful daughter before her

"Anne ,Katrine"he smiled as the two stood to greet him

"dear brother where is your attire"Anne giggled while Endymion pulled an mask from behind his back

"why im whereing it along with a mask of course"he chuckled as Anne stepped forward.She wore an dazzling sliver and black gown.It's sleeves long to her figures cut low to her breasts.Her olive skin illuminated by the blend of the colors,her dark green lite with excitement.She wore her long black hair up dripping in curls trickling down the nape of her neck.She was truly beautiful.

"i do not believe amour i considered attire brother"Katrine laughed stepping forward as well her beauty just as stunning.She wore an pure black gown sleeves long as her sister's yet cut lower to her breast but still at an graceful length.  
she wore her long dark hair loose down her back in curls,her dark eyes lite,her smooth porcelain skin illuminated.  
Endymion stood and smiled kissing both their hands.

"it seems i shall be with the most beautiful women at the masqurade"he chuckled

"yes you shall"anne agreeded while he stepped back taking serenity's hands into his.

"yes i shall"he smiled while Katrine's glow began to fade,she didnt quite understand but it angered her to see her brother and mother so close,it was bad enough the family was demeaned by their father's antics but now he was a no better sovereign loving her,his sister's own mother,it was disgusting at least to her.She felt Anne place and hand to her shoulder her sister seeing her anger sensing her pain.

"come now tie my cross won't you"Anne smiled handing Katrine the necklace hoping her sister would for a moment forget.Looking over to the chatting couple Anne sighed grabbing her sister's hand

"it'll be fine"she soothed as Katrine merely nodded her gaze upon the lovers her sister's words those she couldn't believe.


	4. Chapter 4

Arriving to the masquerade was bigger than the girls expected.Endymion and serenity headed for the table that held kings and lords as the girls mingled in the crowds as an sliver haired man's eyes caught the young beautiful Anne.Stopping lady Anne,Darien's sister he smiled.

"who's that lovely girl"he asked while Anne looked to see the face of the mystery woman a smile crossing her face.

"that's Anne Tudor last daughter and heir to the English throne as well as the french throne"she answered as Katrine appeared next to her sister

"that there is lady Katrine Tudor eldest of the two sisters heir to the English and roman throne,there brother Endymion sits there along side the roman princess and England's former queen"she finished as he nodded

"why do you ask lord kunzite"she smiled

"she's quite breath taking"he answered Anne nodded

"yes she ages well just as her mother"

"how does she age"kunzite asked

"i belive twelve possible thirteen"

"thank you,Lady Anne"he bowed

"lord kunzite"she smiled as he departed

Anne stood off to the side of the room her eyes dancing along the crowds of people when an fairly handsome man approached her.  
smiling she bowed sweetly her deep seas locking with beautiful grey storms.

"lady Tudor"the man smiled

"please call me Anne and you are sir"

"kunzite of aragon lady Anne care to dance"

"it would be a pleasure"she nodded as he swung her about the dance floor

"if i may ask lord kiunzite where are thy from"

"Spain"he smiled pulling her into him

"what are you doing here England is far from your home good sir"

"i like to vist beautiful places"

"ah and do we hold up to your expectations"

"yes you do"he said as the music stopped pulling her only a bit closer his lips lightly brushing against her cheek

"would you like to explore more my lord"she whispered her breath tickling his ear taking full advantage of their position.  
Baking away a bit far enough to see him but still at arms length she smiled

"well my lord"she smiled leading from the dance floor into the long corridor in the castle.finally reaching her favorite chambers the chambers of kings she smiled.All the great kings reined there and dined there loves there as well inculding her father and mother.  
Closing the door slightly she twriled around to face him walking slowly towards.

"my lady may i remove your mask"he asked as he reached his hands behind her head releaing the tie that held the mask to her delicate face it finally being removed completely allowing him to admire her features.Kunzite looked deep in her eyes for a moment,  
he'd never seen a woman more beautiful in his life.Cupping her face lightly by her chin he received an smile from her which caused his heart to skip a beat.He wanted so much to kiss her seemimgly soft lips more than he'd ever wanted any other woman before.He was beginning to loose control her seas capturing him in their current a feeling he never allowed himself the pleasure of,but with her it was something different something more that smile of hers was becoming his obsession a smile to haunt his dreams.Anne had begun to notice him admiring her and she couldn't help but do the same.  
He was quite breath taking she was more than grateful he didn't wear an mask it made it easier to be lost in his handsome features.his chiseled face seemed to be held perfectly even in his current position,his grey storms mesmerized her for she'd never seen such eyes.He wore amour his body toned form what sht could tell her figures burning to feel his skin beneath her touch.Moving a bit she down cast her eyes causing him to lift her face by her chin to face him once more.  
her eyes opened wide full of exciment,fear and curisty emotions he could read so easily.

"do not be afraid of me princess"he whispered as her hands reached his chest maneuvering over his armoured chest slowly and lightly.

"i am not afraid"she whispered back his lips finally reached hers,it wasn't what she expected it was more passionate and sweet than greedy and lustful.He slid his hands to her shoulders caressing the bare skin that showed.Sliding his hands father resting them around her tiny waist pulling her a bit closer he wanted to fell her closer at least what he could fell through his amour.  
Anne allowed herself to be pulled for she wanted to be as close as her gown would've allowed.his kisses were intoxicating her,she was loosing herself in his world a world where only they existed.

"katrine have you seen anne"endymion asked approaching with serenity at his side

"no i haven't seen her for a while now,why do you ask"

"it's grownig late it would be best to head back"Katrine nodded as she'd began to look about for her lost sister no where to be found

"where could she be"Katrine thought aloud when Anne suddenly appeared retuning to the room.A man was at her one Katrine didn't recognize Smiling Anne bowed to kunzite him smiling as well

"my lord"

"will i see you again"kunzite asked his voice just above a whisper

"perhaps my lord"she replied leaving to rejoin her siblings

"where were you"Katrine asked while Anne stopped before her

"around"she merly answered her gaze meeting the approaching Endymion

"with whom"he asked stopping asde katrine

"does it matter whom i was with"she asked her eyes cutting mischievously

"i believe so"Katrine said her voice tainted a bit

"come now sister a lady doesn't kiss and tell"Anne smiled as Katrine's eyes widen a bit

"kiss"

"yes sister i believe i said kiss"she replied as Endymion sighed deeply

"okay come now lets get home"

"yes before she runs off again"

"run off"Anne said in disbelief

"come on you twowere getting along so well"he sighed with an hint of laughter as he rejoined serenity

"yes well all good thing must come to an end"said Anne as she looked back once more her gaze meeting that of kunzite who stood off to the side drinking wine where lady Anne found him once more

"lord kunzite do thee find england hospitalble"

"ye my lady very much so,i believe i my have to take the king's offer sooner than planned"he said his gaze retuning to the doors Anne diappeared behind.


	5. Chapter 5

Endymion stood about his balcony the roses inflaming his nostrols with their sweet played on his mind,her violent shakes in his arms he could still feel.  
He could sense there was something she kept from him,it warped around his heart suffcating what love he held their killing all thoughts of an happy his place where he stood looking about his now resided in the chambers of greatness,his mother and father shared their greatest love their as his life started their as well,a life he couldnt understand it was an blessing and an curse dropped on his Endymion Tudor was nothing more but an child of incest the only thing being saving him from death was none other than god a bit at the thought he could never grasp why,why his life was spared when his father's and mother's were father whom no longer breathe the same air layed beneath the ground they walked upon ,then his mother whom walked along his side lived in only a shell of her body her spirit dieing along side him the day he heart no longer beat to live but waited so patiently for the it stopped and her eyes would graze his once more,but for now she walked about the palace as if she were only an ghost.

He only remembered so much of his father being only six when he light that use to reside in his mothers eyes alight he remembered so well if nothing else that was no longer there that's how he knew at even an tender age his mother would never be the same her anger fueling her 's damned the either Parliament whom ever had something to do with his fathers death to death as well beheading each and everyone of them one Thomas Cromwell she paid special attention to his death the one she waited for the most he at that thought as well he looked up from the spot where e stood an portrait of him hung about the walls along side his mother and father.  
He smiled slowly studying the pictures and for a moment he saw only his father in his own appearance nothing of his mother untill he ran across those dazling green eyes only his mother could have given and pain ran through him at his Revelation for he feared his appearance,he was an reincarnation of his father something that scared him to his felt marked as if he would never be a great king only an another bad memory for England.  
Taking a seat on his bed he looked up once more to his father a memory he surprssed returning to him like an bad sat there seeing the events oce more his eyes turning pure for a moment.

_Flash back_

_He would have turned seven the next day he was most happy and hoped his mother would return but that wasn't what he fathers wife at the time had him ordered to watch his father's fall punishment for being brought into the world his mother giving him saw his mother scream tears falling from her crystal green eyes,  
Cromwell forcing him to keep his eyes open God knows he didn't want to eyes widen at his father's lifeless body for it happened so fast he wanted to run to his mommy he wanted his father to stand and it all be a bad dream but it wasn't.  
His father's blood began to stain the feild his mother had dropped to the screamed as well tears streaming down his small face cromwell laughing slightly to stood pushing the man away surpisingly the man let him go.  
He ran for all he was worth he needed to be with her he needed to know it wasn't true._

_"mommy"he screamed Chelsea looking up quickly her gaze meeting her son's her face drenched with tears and grief_

_"Endymion"she sighed her voice above a whisper as she caught him in her arms_

_"Mommy"he cried as she shushed him right there in the Field standing with him in her arms_

_"hush now my love my son my little prince"she soothed while the royal grauds so carefully picked Darien's lifeless body form the ground tears could be seen coming form their eyes as well_

_Endymion looked up to see serenity running towards them her eyes drenched as stopped before his mother fear seemed to e rising as Chelsea merely smiled her pain still visible_

_"stay wont you princess you and Katrine"she stated not really expecting an answer just for her to stay something serenity nodded walking past serenity carrying Endymion to her old chambers rocking him softly her tears he could still hear as he drifted off to sleep._

_End Flashback_

Endymion felt tears rolling down his face so double doors opening slowly an slim figure reaching his side her dark hair fell to her face dropping in curls,her green eyes full of sadness for the man before her.

"Endymion brother"she sighed kneeling before him raising his head to face hers,her tiny hands on each side of his face.

"you must stop forcing yourself to see mother would hate to see you this way as would our father"she soothed her eyes soft and took her hands within his tears streaming down his handsome face.

"promise me you'll always be careful,you and Katrine are all our father has left of his memory"Anne nodded looking deep in his eyes her white gown falling around her as a pool,she looked so beautiful so much of their mother carrying the light she once did.

"i promise brother always"she answered when the doors opened once help bowed deeply as Chelsea walked through her eyes falling on her saddened children

"Endymion,Anne what is it"she asked rushing to their side Anne rising slowly her eyes trailing to endymion who stood as well.

"nothing mother were fine"he said his tears drying quickly forcing an looked to Anne who gave a look begging her mother not to pursue the issue the pain nuzzled in his nodded forcing a smile

"well are my children up to having lunch with their mother"

"of course mother"they smiled together all three leaving for an private lunch out on the balcony in the chambers of royals.  
Anne sat to the right of Chelsea Endymion to the conversation was mainly between Endymion and their mother chatting of changes in Parliament and such things something she didn't mind for she was lost in thoughts of the night before.

"your majestys"Jedite bowed emering into the room

"yes"Endymion asked turning to face his head general and childhood friend

"the emperor of Spain has arrived"he whispered to Endymion

"let him in"Endymion ordered jedite nodding motioning to the double looked up in pure disbelief at who she saw fear written deep in her eyes

"lord Lucius kunzite your Majesties"


	6. Chapter 6

Anne stood staring the man in question in the eyes her mind full of disgust she felt more than over whelmed if only she'd night they shared at the masquerade wouldn't exist for he was Catholic head of the most corrupt church one she didn't associate herself with.

"my lord"Chelsea said her posture never dipping to an bow her tone merely respectful not at all the same welcome she'd given the boy's predecessor king alros years ago when her faith belonged to the Church as well,  
but it was far diffrent for her now her eyes had been open to a new faith the only good thing coming from her brothers relations with that boleyn girl.

"lady Chelsea rumors of your beauty play to be true its my honor to be in such presence"he smiled his eyes darting to Anne for a moment him sensing the anger beneath her cool demeanor

"thank you my lord,this is my daughter princess Anne"she smiled slightly Anne stepping to her side

"your grace"Anne curtsied modestly showng respect before the man she loathed for the moment her green eyes flashing with caution. Kunzite nodded in acknowledgment a smile grazing his handsome features,his eyes doing all the apologizing they possible could but Anne just struggled them off her eyes darting to her mother

"mother may i be excused"she asked as sweetly as she possible could

"yes i must be departing as well"she answered looking softly to Endymion

"we shall see tonight my son"

"yes of course mother"he smiled kissing both their hands swiftly as they departed

"now lord kunzite what truly brings you to wimblington"

"an treaty of course"he replied taking a seat across from Endymion as maids cleared the table of plates replacing them with wine for the two great kings.

"i'm listeing"endymion replied siping his wine slowly

Anne found herself walking the long corridors of the west wing near the chambers her mother and serenity had the honor of inhabiting but soon she stopped for a moment placeing her hands along her abdomen closing her eyes so tight as if to erase her thought of of serenity sent him flooding back she'd found her self walking as if running from her own memories all she wanted was to forget him he was Catholic she protestant,  
he head of a church she despised and she despised herself even more for wanting him,finding herself alomst hullciating she could've swore she'd felt his touch wiping one of her fallen tears but refused to open her eyes to afriad it would pass her by and be only what she wished,her loose hair was gently pushed from her face which caused her to open them after all once agian meeting the storms that reached her current in her deep seas.  
The storms were calm full of fear and worry calming them selves as her silkily hair was now in hand.

"princess i beg you not to fear me"he whispered only to her ears his voice sending waves of emotions within her

"your grace frogive me for i am not afriad only disappointed"said she sadly her orbs watering

"i never meant to deceive you trust in my word i did not"he said sternly almost begging her to believe him

"yes im sure oh holy emperor but what of her Antoinette your betrothal empress do you not mean to deceive her as well"  
she said her voice laced with pain her eyes full of disgust at the thought of him with her

"she doesn't capture me as you do Anne your eyes are all i see before me Antoinette is nothing in my heart"

"your grace that may be true but that doesn't change she shall be your empress not i and shall i never be for we both know you and can never be as one i bessech you your grace oh holy emperor release me forget me as well"she said stepping from his grasp her heart begging for it not to be so her mind hushing it to stepped forward grabing her once more,he pulled her close his lips brushing against hers.  
she looked up to him almost en traced to stay where she stood but fought her heart once again she refused to be merely a secret lover as her mother had to indure,her toughts soon cut short for kunzite kissed her softly but only for a moment did she returned the gesture but quickly pulled away

"your grace forgive me i must go"she sternly stated leaving quickly from his arms and from his reach her tears falling deeply


	7. Chapter 7

Katrine stood frozen in the shadows, her blood boiled with an furry how could he betray the dear Antoinette for her own sister,these twisted webs of love how she began to fear them and hate them with an passion she never knew she held,was it not enough her mother laid with her brother,but now her uncle her dearest most favorite uncle in her world had to began a chase behind no other than Anne? Was it not enough she bared the name of favorite from their brother but now she was taking her place in more ways than one,she felt her anger take the place of her once weaken heart,her nails clinging tightly in the Palm of her hand,it would all end she promised herself that she would see to it that it all came crashing down around them.

serenity stood about her balcony the cool wind running through her still honey blonde hair,she shut her eyes for a moment forgetting the world that surrounded world had turned harsh around her her status in wimblington one she hated to think of,she was serenity former queen turned lover of the prince.  
She hated what she'd become but ever more hated herself for what she'd done to endymion,she knew she may never love him for her love died twelve years ago,sucking in her breathe she sighed,she wanted to love him truly she did but darien his memory it held her her chest she felt tears reach her eyes,For she knew darien died loving another and his heart was far from up she felt soft hands on hers ,shutting her eyes once more she stirred for she knew that touch all to hands moved lower warping around her waist pulling her back reaching the culprits chest ,lips brushed lightly against her bare shoulder she releasing the breathe she didn't know she held.

" i hate it when you do that"she giggled placing her hands atop his

"do you really"he questioned nibbling her earlobe awarded an gasp,as he laughed she turned to face him

"your early tonight what do i owe this occasion love"asked serenity whom kept her hands on top his on either side of her waist.

"perhaps i merly wished to see you"he answered kissing her lightly

"serenity dear would you enjoy seeing Scotland"he asked pulling from the kiss

"more so my lord"

"I'll have your things packed anything you'll need"

"my lord i do not understand"

"what do you not wish to accompany me"he smiled as her eyes lite up

"oh Endymion"

"lord Lucius kunzite"an lady in waiting annocued splitting the lovers apart.

"brother"serenity smiled looking up to Endymion

"sister you look beautiful"he said embracing her in a hug.

"Endymion"he acknowledged respectfully

"well I'll leave you two to get reacquainted"Endymion said excusing himself

"brother if i may was it you last night along side Lady Anne"asked serenity slightly pouring herself and him some water

"depending on which Anne you speak of sister"he smiled knowingly causing serenity to laugh

"her highness of course"serenity answered playing his little game

"ah yes i may have kept the princess company for a minute or two"he chuckled

"yes well minute or hour be warned Endymion is rather protective of his sisters especially Anne"

"as a brother and an king should be sister"he replied as images of her just minutes ago came to play

"enough of anne and i what of you sister"he asked looking about the chambers playfully as she sighed lowly

"fine i suppose I've been kept well occupied"she answered

"yes i see entertaining the king i believe"he chuckled her eyes going wide

"i suppose you saw"

"well it was rather hard to miss but i assure you i wont tell mother"he laughed crossing his heart playfully

"how is she Lucius"

"since father passed she's been different but that's to be expected "he answered as she nodded.

"i should be there at her side"she sighed as he stepped behind her turning her to face him

"serenity mother longs to be as things were meaning you remaining as happy as always"he smiled as she nodded

"now come get dressed i wish to feast with my dearest sister"


	8. Chapter 8

hi you guys im sorry for this but i have to move the site has messed up like 5 of my chapters reason why my grammer looks so bad so i hope you'll follow me if you'd like to keep reading email me for the site. 


	9. read please

hey you guys i've been writing some chapters n will be ptting them up on both sites so if you couldnt get to the other one their will be a verision on here as well i hope you guys like the new chapters ^__^


	10. Chapter 10

The sun was setting over silaris etue',home of France's green orbs shadowed the darken room filled with worry and 'd began to know and share a pain she hoped she never would,to loose her beloved right before her eyes and there being nothnig she could possibley do,and now her only surviving son was forced to regin and take an dauphine he did not desire for the jewel he wished to poose belonged to another's her glass of pure red wine she diped an fingure swriling the red liquid upon her soft pink lips never noticing her life's remains enter the morose room.

"mother"the voice called as she turned to face her beloved son.

"oh Louis my son i am so sorry i have failed you,i know of your infautuation for England's most precious jewel but i could not give you such an gift one so pure and untoched i have failed you in the one thing you have asked"she sighed her deep seas runnig many rivers

louis nodded disappointment hidden beneath his dark his mothers delicate face he smiled warmly catching her fallen tears.

"you mother have given me enough"he said soothingly hoping to stop her leaking rivers

"oh louis do becareful"she cried throwing herself into his awaiting arms her pure white gown flowing around her as gods grace her deep eyes wouldn't stop running for she was lost to a world where her love no longer his mother up to reach his gaze he smiled sweetly his deep green eyes showing so much love so much pain for his fallin mother.

"mother i have something to ask"

"go on"

"come along with me to England perhaps a few weeks away could bring you peace atleast as much peace as the lord shall give"

nodding slowly the burned woman stood leaving her son's soft warm embrace her eyes now over shadowing the shallow valley

"chelsea"she wispered onto the air


	11. Chapter 11

Anne stood frozen as endymion entered her chambers stress written on his handsome face.

"brother"she wispered as he took a seat on her fluffy white bed leaning agianst the porclien towards him she sighed a bit as he rasied his head to meet her gaze.

"you look worried i'm fine i just need a place to hide"he chuckled as she took a seat beside him

"whom if i may are you hiding from"

"wosely he's dieing for me to take an queen if i see one more portrait"he sighed

"what of serenity i thought she was to be queen"she asked pushing his hair from his eyes

"i may have to resort to making you queen my dear serenity has been more than reluctant"nodding Anne laughed

"yes but i do not belive i can be your queen but there are many princesses dieing to reach your bed"

"yes and what else"

"endymion"

"anne if i cant have her i wont marry i cannot marry"he said as Anne's eyes grew soft

"well you have come here for cheering up what can i do for you my lord"she laughed as he pulled her towards him

"just let me hold you for the night"

nodding slowly anne slowly layed her head atop his bare chest his soft grasp soothing her for the this and what she felt for kunzite was what her mother held for her father and him her she knew she was just begining to understand why their love was so hard to break,so tragic to hard to bear to strong to her hand to his chest she felt his body shiver beneath her tiny hands,catching her breathe she closed her deep green eyes only to have them reopened by her lady in waiting's voice.

"her highness princess chelsea"she annouced causing the two to jump to their feet but not fast 's eyes flashed with an anger the siblings never knew them both jumping at the sight.

"mother"anne stated slightly

"i came to inform you the french boat has come ashore"she said her tone cutting all other conversation.

"now dress to greet your cousin Anne, will you be acompaning us my son"

"of course mother"he answered pushing his hair back nodding chelsea sighed to herself leaving the sibling to themselfs

"she seemed angry"

"not angry only disappointed anne"

"she couldnt possible think"

"yes she could i'll leave to get dressed in more porper atire"he said rasing an eyebrow over looking her night 's sheer white frabric stoping only to her sleeves and top much like her gowns she wore about court,her golden trim about her waist her royal trade wore her long dark hair straight no curls to match her beauty.

"yes my lord"she bowed slightly as he left her to her ladies


	12. Chapter 12

The emperial chambers is where they sought to room was lite by pure white candles each sitting in an porclien walls were draped in white and gold,the room held an grand bed its sheets the softest in all of england and the only person ever having the pleasure to inhabit such an paradise was the princess of england ,anne during the clelebration of her cornation into the line of sucession something endymion felt she more than deserved for reasons even their mother couldnt see.

And for her re-entering was an dreaded fear,though its warmth and comfort easied the soul anne couldnt help but feel antixous for the devil's hand always seemed to find her up slowly soft dark sage eyes percied her soul fore a moment its lust over whealming even her most suspecting heart,bowing sweetly she quickly moved back as her mother and sovereign appeared.  
But soon chelsea just stood there and gasped as if she'd seen a ghost as her gaze ran across the barly aged woman before and anne stood puzzled at their mothers actions but their questions were soon slowly as if to afriad it were merly an dream chelsea approached the woman her gourgoues green lanters glowing with a love one could only hold for someone close to them.

"kelsea"she smiled as the woman blushed back chelsea cupping her small face

"its been to long sister"

"far to long"kelsea replied relif to see her big sister as if she was seeing her agian eighteen years ago on the eve of endymion's birth her skin was still as smooth as then her olive color inluminating her deep green orbs.

"im happy to see you are well"she smiled turning to her son who seemed more than besotted with England's jewel before him..

"my son louis viii"she annouced proudly as his attintion was now focused on the bearer of such an jewel her ageless beauty just as striking as her fire

"lady chelsea i am more than honored"

"yes im sure nephew as is mine"she smiled her eyes seeing his true desire

"i belive you've noticed anne have you not"she said as anne soon stepped to endymion's side his senses catching her tension

"yes she is quite beauiful"he smiled bowing to endymion

"forgive me your highness for your mothe'rs beauty is just as striking as your sister's"

"think nothing of it dauphin ,mother considering your sister's arrival perhaps she'd be more comfortable in lesheria chambers for it is fit for a queen and family of england's land"endymion stated as an request rather than an question.

"yes im sure you both must be overly eshausted"

"a little sleep wouldnt hurt"

nodding chelsea turned to endymion awaiting his command.

"lady jane shall show you both to your chambers mother i shall dine with thee in the morning"he said answering his mother's they all began to depart he told anne to stay back as their mother kissed her good night.

"my lord you gave her my chambers"Anne gushed as he looked down to her

"you shall stay in these chambers from now untill louis departs"he ordered cupping her chin

"you wouldnt want someone so near who makes you feel uncomfortable next to your domain now would you"

"no my lord"she sighed glancing away

"but now im next to the owner of my heart"she thought to herself as her ladies came in and endymion took an seat on the bed.

"your just going to sit there as i undress"

"these sheets are rather soft arent they"he laughed laying back shutting his her head she looked to her ladies

"continue he'll be there a while" 


	13. Chapter 13

As she woke she lookeed over to her brother he seemed so sad ecven in the early eyes were pure as if he was lost deep in thought sighing she leaned up catching his attintion.

"somethings bothering you dont belive i've ever seen you this often"

Looking into her eyes he just sighed causing her to catch his face.

"you aren't thinking of that day agian are you"she asked worried

"no anne do you belive we deserve happiness"

"endy"

"no, i was just thinking serenity won't marry me yet she steadily beds me is that all i can ever hope for"

Sighing anne shock her head

"brother things between you two are complicated have you forgotten she beard father a child"

"that didn't seem to matter before"

"tell me how did you two"anne trailed off as endymion sat up the sheets falling to his belly button

" well lts see i was sixteen"he began puting an arm arond her gentally

"serenity was my tutor in spanish around that time and after a while things just seemed to grow"

"so you said something she said something then you just bed her"

"no"endymion chuckled

"i bed serenity the first time on the night of my cornation i had been planning to make her my wife and indeed redeem her as queen from the first day i courted her tow years ago and she dreamed the same,but it seemed that night i was anotied king she changed greatly almost as if she feared me, her touch was never the same even the sex felt tainted wi feel as if im bedding her by force and not by her giving will,and truly i've tried to figure out what has changed how i have changed but lately i have been more than over whelmed and with her brother the great loucious kunzite here she's been kept well occupied she hasnt been to bed since his arrival"

down casting her eyes anne serched her mind for something to say words to ease his pain but those words she found hard to up slowly she climbed ontop of him sending his back into the fulffy pillows and smiled

"lets go hunting"she beamed jumping from the sheets looking back over her shoulder

"that does still please you dose it not"she asked sweeetly as he roze as well

"yes it does" 


	14. Chapter 14

Endymion raced anne through the fields surrounding the place deeper and deeper they plunged into the the woods laughter ringing from their down a bit they drew their horses so they were able to face each other.

"are you alright you seem flushed"endymion asked cupping her face gentlly rewarded a smile

"yes a bit unwinded"she answered as sounds of other horses approaching gathered their attintion.

"your majesty"serenity exclamed as kunzite came galping up behind her

"princess"she smiled to anne who returned the gesture

"serenity your highness"endymion smiled as anne pulled her horse beside his facing the roman siblings.

"what brings yo two out riding"serenity sweetly asked as kunzite stopped besie her

"hunting but i belive we lost sight of that when we started riding"Anne answered as endymion chuckled at her answer

"yea and you two ,serenity"he asked as the wind blew threw their hair their eyes locking as if there was so much more being said.

"merly a joy ride my lord"

"yes i do remeber you loving those"he replied with double meaning being caught by anne and kunzite who merly looked the other her smile serenity nodded

"yes my lord but if i can remeber correctly you never could bear them for long"

"do you two mind giving us a momment"he orded as anne and kunzite more than jumped at the chance to escape the cross fire

"of course your majesty"they sounded togehter galping father into the woods one behind the other

"what are you trying to prove"endymion asked his anger sounding in his voice

"my lord i am doing nothing"she answered her anger alive as well

"you havent come to my bed"

"you havent sent for me"

"so now i must come to you"he snapped as she turned pushing her horse to go

"where are you going"

turning she looked to him her eyes as pained as her heart opening her mouth to speak she shut it once more

"my lord forgive me please you just dont understand"

"tell me so i can"

looking shortly serenity turned back around

"dont play the fool endymion it doesnt become you"she sighed pushing the horse to start moving

"serenity"he called but she kept going sighing he hurried after her

Anne and kunzite rode through the trails,slince befalling them both for nither of them knew much of what 'd made it clear they were nothing more than friends but he wanted so much his mind for something to say he noticed she slowed her pace stopping her horse in his tracks.

"you write poetry do you not my lord"she asked clamly turning to face him

"yes my lady i do"

"care to tell me one or two"  
smiling kunzite nodded stepping down from his hourse and helping her down from hers as they took seats by an large oak tree surounded by lilys and daisys the two sweet colors belnding around her pure white gown as she layed to the grass and he sat over looking her. he thought for a moment as the perfect poem came to his heart

"Loves memory has traced our outline in this place. But will the spider remember, or the sun? Did the water capture our faces in permanence? Does the wind create us anew as it blows? Did the shadows from the trees record our passage beneath them? Our secret been revealed. Yet I have told no other. I write these words in silence, in mute testimony, To what once was. But our image remains alive in this place. It can not be removed. You, me, We then, Were here. We saw the day and hoped for tomorrow. We caught a brief glimpse of love's promise. We were not liars, But thieves of time. For now time has now forgotten us, Yet our memory lingers, and love remembers, This place that was ours"  
smiling a bit anne looked up to him his usally dark grey storms had turned light its clouds leaving the storm to have only a little light words so sweet so pure but were they for her or for his dear antoinette was he thinking of her when the words hit the quil for was his mind far form her and on away she could still see the worried expression that had become his face sighing she turned back to him.

"did my words not please you"

"on the contray my lord they pleased me very much,but your betroved i cant help but wonder who your words are meant for"

"Anne i love you truly how can i not your beautiful green lanters have captured my heart"

"yes but how long will you love for an hour maybe a year how could i belive your words when you've betrayed her so why not someday me"

"Because Anne she's not you"

he said capturing her lips in a kiss as he softly trailed his hand through her slikly dark hair

"you are my true empress"

nodding anne cupped his face for her heart could no longer fight his hold she kissed him fully giving her heart to the forbidden sovereign

**poem by kourtney maxwell**


	15. Chapter 15

Endymion pushed his hourse as hard as he cuodl finally cutting her off.

"talk to me"he yelled as her eyes grew wide he moved closer to her

"tell me what i have done to offend you" looking away serenity sighed placing an hand atop her abdomen

"serenity please"he begged taking her chin between his thumb and indez figure forcing her gaze towards him

"my lord please do not grow angry for i did not know this would come"

"tell me"

"my lord my love i shall bear you a child"she confessed as endymion grew quit his face unreeadable

"you are not pleased this i knew"she said sadly

"dont be a fool of course i am"he smiled kissing her farhead

"come now t fairs unsafe for you to ride"he said as he continued to smile heading back for the palace her close behind.

----------------------------------------------

Chelsea looked up startled as endymion burst into her chambers standing she sent her ladies away.

"what is it my son"she asked worried as he took an seat beside before him she looked deep into her refelction looking deep into their deepts.

"i know that look i've felt it a million times something you've inherited of yuor father,now tell me my dear son what worries you"

"sereity mother is with child"he answered as if his words couldnt be true

sighing deeply chelsea left where she stood making her way to her window.

"what is it you wish to do is the child infact yours"

"yes mother of that i am sure but what am i to do,she isnt my wife meaning my son or daughter shall have no claim to the throne"he said lost in his thoughts he knew that he had to do something but to her son chelsea saw the look in his eyes shaking her head she looked to him.

"pull oyurself together you must think as an king not her lover dont you dare tear this country apart on the whim of one girl are the king of england so act like it"she said turning her attintion back to the open fields her chambers over looked as her gaze ran upon anne and was in his arms an smile grazed her face one only could behold when love's in their heart.

"it seems your last hope of keeping the crown has become besotted with another"said chelsea sadly as endymion reached the window as well

"damn it"he wispered to himself taking an seat once more his green orbs furious an hand to his chin

"do what you must but remeber anne is your sister"chelsea sighed placing her hands on his a bit he sighed he could no longer be so kind 


	16. Chapter 16

looking up anne truly let go for a moment letting the sweet sun

hit her olive skin as he helped her from her sted.

"i have to go and see serenity in a bit if im gone for to long she'll become

most worried"he chuckled cupping her delicate face

"yes i should be getting in as well i belive my mother has requested me for lunch"she replied

her eyes cutting to the chamber window where her reflections showed the bitterest anger

"i enjoyed this morning togehter when shall i see you agian lady anne"

"soon my lord soon"she smiled leaving an complexed empour

chelsea stepped into the light taking a seat beside her daughter as the servants

finshed placing the food upon the table.

"you know his crown is at stake"

"and what does that have to do with me mother it's not my fault he choose

that catholic whore as a lover why must i suffer"

"do you wish for katrine to gain the crown and reform england once more"

"is that truly your greatest fear mother besides endymion has married her off"

"that doesnt change the fact that the angelican chruch lies in your hands"

"but mother"

"if you continue this escapade with the holy roman emopur you'll risk everything your brother

and i have built"

"yes what you two have built and yet no you choose to include me and for what in hopes my

hier shall take the crown"she snapped letting a low laugh esacape her throat

"and who's to say i shall save the crown,does it not say what is written shall already be"

"yes Anne as i you shall bear the next king of england"

"but mother"

"you are your father's daughter his true daughter and his legacy depends on you and you cannot risk everything for

an man who's betroved to another" taking an sip of her wine anne looked over the balcony her eyes deeper

and growing darker

"you told him"kunzite gasped setting his riding cape aside

"yes i had no choice"

"and what did he say"

"nothing he just looked rather disappointed what am i to do i do not wish to be queen"

"and why not isnt that what every princess wishes to someday become once or twice"he chuckled

popping a large green grape

"im serious kunzite i cannot reign as england's queen,my first husband"she began cutting her tone

turning to her fire place

"endymion isnt darien"

"are you sure brother their so much the same so diffrent at the seam"she sighed turning to

face kunzite

"and what will they say"

"who"

"court,the pope,our mother,marring my ex husband's son and carring his child,no my

reputation will be ruined a queen i shall be a great prostitute i shall be called"

"you shouldnt let other's derail you from what you desire serenity sister marry him"

"and what of you and lady antoniette"

"what of us"

"i see the way you look at her lady anne are you going yo let one woman derail you from what you

desire"

"antoniette has nothing to do with anne and i"

"she doesnt brother but yet your union grows near do you belive anne will submit as a mere mistress

brother you are mistaken"

"sister i belive its best you tend to your own issues"he said looking down

"your carring the king's hier best to mind your head"he said turning to leave

"dont play the fool borther you'll loose the game"she sighed walking towards her bed leaning agianst

the plliar.

"another heir"she sighed to herself

"his lord rochford"an lady in waiting annouced catching serenity's attention lord rochford

was a man of extreme power at court he was the duke and borther of the late king's wife keisean

boleyn and it was never quite clear nor understood why chelsea never rid england of him as she'd done

his sister,though rumors plauged westchester he'd helped her coupe with her brother's excution

in more ways than one and still held the great princess even now as his mistress even though these rumors

never played to be true serenity couldnt blame her if they'd had,aside endymion he was one of the

most desireble men at court even the sweet serenity found herself aroused by him atleast once or twice.

he was athletic built standing about five foot elven,his dark blue eyes appeared almost black

almost as black as his dark black hair that he kept clean had a jaw line that made

most go weak with the way he held hiself even the princess Anne had commented on his looks.

"lord rochford"she bowwed

"what do i owe this pleasure"

"his majesty wishes for your presence at his side tonight at the engagment or the dauphin and

your daughter"

"of course my lord i'd be honored"she replied

"he's sent these gifts as well in hopes you'll wear them tonight"he smiled as her laidies brought in an

lavish creme gown and golden jewels

"and also he send his love along with this letter my lady"he said handing her the light paper

"thank you lord rochford"

"my lady"he bowwed exiting her chambers

"that'll be all"she spoke to her laides opening the letter.

"dearest serenity,

i've missed you so you've avoided me,my prensence afirad of my

reaction,when i ask you kind heart not to fear me,i have taken

no other mistress since i last left your bed,but i still must wonder

why you refuse to be queen when you vow undying love for me,you have

been my most loyal servant now i bessech you let me show you the same kindness"

your humble servant

endymion tudor

serenity sighed standing once more perhaps fate had made her decision for her

"will someone come and dress me please" she ordered scarcastically

as her ladies came rushing in.


	17. Chapter 17

that night westchester palace was full with laughter and joy there was an

most glorious feast fit for a wedding cermony only thing mising the nuptials.

the king sat at the center lady serenity at his right his mother at his left.

down the table sat katrine and louis who seemed rather pleased with one another as

anne sat bemumsed by an unfamilar face.

"i've missed your presence"endymion smiled grabbing serenity's hand

"my lord i beg you to forgive me"she replied squeezing his hand

"let's not think of the past my love we have an kingdom to rule and an heir soon to come with god's graces"

he smiled kissing her cheek lightly

"you shall humbly submit to being queen regradless of your previous desires"he wispered kissing

her once more

"i humbly submit my lord"she smiled

"in truth i have been most undeserving of his majesty kindness and love and should count my

blessings that i am blessed with such an pleasntry"

nodding endymion stood slincing all within the room

"i am more than pleased than to be giving my beloved sister's hand to the dauphin and my cousin

louis viii,i could not think of a better prince nor man to marry my sister princess katrine"

he annouced smiling as the crowd applauded as katrine and louis nodded with smiles on their faces.

"i have a wedding gift for you"he smiled as the doors opened and an servant guard dressed in black and gold brought in

an large pastry with an print of a bird setting it before katrine and the knife

louis began to cut into the pastry slowly as the crust began to crumble soon it broke apart and

ten little white birds flew into room free now from the sweet crowd burst into applause

and laughter

"my lady your brother has quite the sense of humor"

"yes he surprises even me at times sir wyatt"anne replied with a smile taking her glass of wine

"i see the lady serenity has returned to his majesty's side"

laughing a little anne nodded

"yes it seems im no longer obliged to stand in for her lady anymore"she sighed as her eyes

ran remorsly over an happy serenity.

"sir wyatt care to dance"she asked looking back towards him

"yes of course your majesty"

standing anne looked to endymion who gave an brief nod of approvement as sir wyatt led her to

the floor.

he stood atleast six feet he had an athletic bulid to him as well but a softer wore

his dirty blonde hair clean cut and his green eyes were light and soft.

"my lady it seems eyes are on us"wyatt laughed as anne locked eyes with kunzite

"tell me wyatt do you enjoy card games"

"yes my lady i do"he answered a bit confused

"perhaps we shall play sometime"

"yes of course"he smiled twirling her in his arms as they broke apart after wyatt wispered

something seemingly amusing to Anne from the way her face lit up with laughter.

"my lady may i"? kunzite asked stepping from behind sir wyatt laughing a bit more Anne nodded

towards sir wyatt

"my lady"he bowwed leaving her to kunzite

"play avota"she ordered as she re caught the attention of endymion once more as the crowd rowled

up with anticipation as the two began thier dance.

"who was he"kunzite asked as anne continued to smile

"sir thomas wyatt the poet"she answered as he took her in his arms rising her into the air

"ah do you fancy him above me"

"do you love antoinette above me"she replied as he placed her back on her feet

"your majesty the princess of nefari has arrived"Wosely wispered to endymion

"show her in"he ordered standing slincing all within the room and cutting the dance.

the double doors opened and Kunzite along with Serenity couldnt belive who they saw

"princess Antoniette"

looking to Anne Serenity sighed

"dear brother what have you gotten yourself into"


	18. Chapter 18

Anne slowly eyed the princess before her, her dear heart clutching at the sight of

was truly beautiful her gray blue eyes shined emesely brighting her pale proclin skin that seemed to

appear as soft as a rose slender curvy body was draped in green slik with diamonds

imbroided into her wore her long dark hair dripping in curls down her back pulled from

her delicate jewlery driped in everything fit for a queen of rome and of spain. Looking to

Kunzite Anne quickly returned her attention to her brother to her king. Waving for her to return

to his side Endymion smiled taking Serenity's over his court he felt a tingle run

through him the sadness in his sister's eyes brought aching to his heart but he couldnt

risk everything just for her to love she'll love agian that he atleast Serenity's

Hand gently he smiled cupping Anne's face gently showing a bit of kindness before returning

his attention to the people before him.

"My lady and I thank you for your glorious prensence lady Antoinette we are more than honored"

smiling Antoinette nodded voicing her adrimation for the king's great kindness to invite her to court.

Looking to Anne once more Endymion noticed his sisters' had found their way to each other's

sides. Katrine looked to Anne the devastation lurking in her deep green eyes. Looking to Louis

for a moment she sighed he seemed more tha intrigued in his conversation with Lord Rochford

looking back to her sister she decided now was the best time to sneak away and put a smile and

some joy in her sister's eyes.

" What do you say we leave the party and start one of our own Louis seems well occupied" Katrine

offered rewared a smile from Anne

"my chambers are yours sister" Anne asked looking up to her sister micheif replacing the sadness

in her eyes.

"yours of course sister"katrine beemed looking to her ladies as Anne did the same as they left the

laughter and chater with their ladies close watched his sisters leave as he

approached Louis and Lord rochford them both bowwing at his presence.

"your majesty" Lord Rochford aknowledge

"Your grace your son has returned form deberginy i hear"Endymion asked

knowingly as Rochford nodded with a smile

"yes your grace he has happy to have him home in one pieace" He repiled as Louis and Endymion

chuckled at his answer.

"invite him back to court wont you i've missed his company as well as yours welcome back"

Endymion smiled rasing his glass into the air briefly drinking from it soon after looking

to Louis now.

"has my sister been behavnig herself"

Louis chuckled at his question

"as a lady should your grace" he replied almost laughing Endymion laughed as well as his

eyes wandered to Serenity who was soon joined by Kunzite.

"excuse me gentlemen"he said leaving the two back to their conversation.

"sister" Kunzite smiled werly looking over to Antoinette who seemed more than amused by

some ladies at court.

"humm seems Antoinette has joined us has she not brother" Serenity stated looking from him to her.

"go ahead and say it you know you want to"

"no i ought to,You've put yourself in one fine perdictment and it seems Antoinette's presence

was to much for her lady Anne"

"she left"he asked looking about the room

"none the less Katrine was with her she mustin be to disappointed"

"Serenity"

"what dear brother now that Antoinette's at court it would fair rather diffcult for Anne to hold you as

such a close friend i suppose its time to say your goodbyes brother" standing Serenity bowwed to

kunzite leaving his side meeting Endymion on the dance floor.

"care to dance your majesty"she asked looking to him sweetly running her slender hand along his

shoulder as she had done his father so many him pull her into his arms she quickly

had a flash back of Darien's sweet embrace but pushed the feeling aside quickly as she heard

Endymion's kind voice.

"ah of course my love"he said wraping his arms around her tenderly.

"I love you dear Serenity with all my heart" he wispered in her ear cupping her face lightly as they

moved togehter as the world seemed to pass by.

"when we have our son nothing no one will be able to tear me from your side, i shall always remain

your humble servant my love" he said lovingly kissing her forehead as his sweet words left his lips

"your majesty"she said letting go of the breath she held within her,looking deep into his eyes

all the kindness within him burned through his deep sage green eyes

"i am yours untill all the breathe leaves my body and my bones turn to dust from which they came

i will give you a son this i promise with most humble heart"she confessed from deep within her heart

the words she longed to say but only time would tell if they were truly meant for him.


	19. Chapter 19

" Mr. Mark Smeaton wont you play something viberant for me" Anne smiled walking through the

crowd that had formed its self in her chambers grabbing a glass of wine.

"but of course your majesty" the man replied pushing his curly locks to

the side picking up his volin once more.

" Mark you must teach me to play sometime" Anne smiled over the music that chimed from

Mr Smeaton.

"i would be honered your majesty"he smiled playing a beautiful tune heavenly for her majesty.

Katrine soon came to Anne side as they joined in the dance that had began Anne coaching

them in the steps as them and their ladies laughed and drank trying to stand on their two

feet none the less dance on them as well. When Kunzite entered the room he grabbed a glass

his eyes locking on Anne and her beautiful of her ladies who talked about the room

wispered as he walked by admiring him with a short glance as he approached the back of Anne

grabbing her waist lightly pulling her to him some even Mark noticed and as he did he slowed the

beat just a bit allowing Anne to turn to Kunzite.

"loucious is this not better "she smiled looking into his eyes as the crowd enjoyed them selfs

"yes you are not anger nor sad i find this much better"he replied cupping her face gently

"theres much to be happy about isnt that right Mark" she smiled turning to him brifely

"yes your majesty"Mark smiled picking the beat up agian as she stepped from Kunzite's embrace

shocking not only him but most of her ladies as well. She was putting on a show and a good

one at that she refused to let him see her saddened to let anyone and it bothered him. He spent

the rest of the nighting watching her dance and smile her so called happiness giving the private

party life but soon things began to die down and Katrine had retired for the night as well as her

ladies and as well as some of Anne' her goodbyes to Mark and the few people left Anne

Headed for her bed room doors turning to Kunzite as if calling him to the last of her ladies

closed the doors to the most forbidden area of her chambers she sat on her bed rising her dress

up just a bit lust lurking in her eyes.

"i suppose none the less you've come to say goodbye"

"i dont like goodbyes not when they come to you to us Anne" he said approaching her sliding his

hand along the bare skin of her leg

"it would fair dangerous for you to seak to my chambers now you have your fiancee' to lose your

grace"she sighed looking into his gray storms deeply

"mon cœur est toujours le vôtre" he wispered as he placed her farther onto her bed as he

uncased her body from her dress tenderly kissing every inch of her petite body. As they were

soon comsumed by their own lust and greed for one another niether caring of the

"that's a risk im willing to take" he replied as if in almost a wisper kissing her lightly as the words

left his lips

"i must say your playing a very dangerous game your grace my brother will have your country

plunged into holy war if he ever finds out about this and Antoinette well you'll lose her love am i

truly worth all this"she asked unbuttoning his shirt slowly looking up to him her eyes captivating

him in more ways than one

"yes you are" he answered with no hestiatation taking a kiss from her once more as the room

grew hot around them.

consequnces they both knew were soon to their world in this court nothing done in the

dark stays secret for long and they both knew this all to well they were drunk on their on

passion one so deadly neither of them dared to speak upon it but that didnt stop others

they could only hope those wishing for their fall would never catch wind of there liasons.

But for now they were safe and the sounds of their love haunted the winds that blew

through Westchester palace.

"Katrine"Anne smiled catching up to her sister in the gardens

"sister" she smiled as the two turned down the walk path

"did you enjoy your self last night katrine" Anne asked bemused at the night before

"ah only if you did sister"

"i did , Mark plays very well im surprised brother hasnt snached him fro himself" she answered

changing the subject quickly

"yes he does but i dont belive brother has heard him play"

"i shall have to see to it that he does"Anne smiled.

"you and louis seemed rather found of each other"

"yes" Katrine blushed

"he's most inteligent,king and sweet i dont belive i could have asked

for more in a husband"

Nodding Anne stopped looking into the cricler pond

"and what of our brother and your mother they seem rather cozy dont you think"

"truly i haven't noticed them" she laughed scarcasstically

"but what can i say he is king and shall do as he wishes"

"sometimes i wonder what it would be like to be a man or a king to bed who i wish and be

prasied for it" Anne sweetly confessed

"but then sister you wouldnt know the feeling of having men fancy and pine over you, it seems

you have many admires at court "

"i suppose so " Anne laughed as they began to walk once more

"Ladt Sheldton" Lord Rochford called to Anne's lady in waiting pulling her from the line

"yes your grace"

"tell your mistress i'd like to have a word with her with her permission of course" he smiled

never really stepping into the gardens.

"yes your grace" she bowed hurring off to Anne

"my lady"

"yes margret" Anne said stopping to face her

"his Lord Rochford would like to have a word with you your majesty"

Looking to the opening at the gardens Anne was shocked at whom she saw

walking almost in a daze she stopped before lord Rochford a large smile

becoming her expression

"Henry" she wispered almost looking into his honey blue eyes

"When did you come back to court when lady Sheldton said Rochofrd i thought she

meant your father" she beamed

"well next time i'll be sure to add Henry to my annocment and i just returned this morning

his majesty called for me and who would i be to say no to the King of England" he smiled

"a fool but a fool you are not"

"no and that is why i bear no shame in saying i have missed you deeply Anne"

"perhaps this conversation is best suited for a walk"she blushed looking to katrine who

smiled sweetly and left

"now what were you saying your grace"

The sun shown brightly through the windows of Serenity's new chambers she smiled

turning to face Endymion

"my gowns have arrived thier in the french fashion"she smiled as he took her hand pulling her

towards him taking a seat on his knee she sighed kissing him softly

" I so want you to be proud of me"

"and i will i have something for you" he repiled snapping his fingures a servant came

in holding a large sliver box embedded with marvoulous the box before

the couple he opened it pulling the lid back revealing the most beautiful jewels.

"the Queen's jewels i had them reset for you just as they were before are you pleased" he

smiled

"of course my lord"she smiled kissing him once more as he waved the servant away.

"my lord you've showed me so much kindness is it not time for me to return the favor" she

said in between kisses as he ran his hand up her thighs pulling her closer to him

"Dear Serenity have i missed you so"


	20. Chapter 20

The cool summer's wind blew threw Anne's loose dark hair as Lord Rochford admired her

through their walk felt so much happiness being back at court and having

another chance at England's precious jewel,the woman he loved with all his heart,Anne

Tudor.

"why is it that you've missed me Henry,i almost cost you everything the last time you were at

court" Anne asked sadness running through her as she looked to him breify as he only smiled

"i would gladly loose my head to have you as long as i could,you havent forgotton how ive

felt,what we were have you" he asked a bit fearful but not letting it show on his handsome

Anne turned to face him looking him in his deep blue eyes running her

fingures through his dark hair her eyes more intense now,she was looking at him in a way she

hadnt in years in a way she hadnt looked at her heart from within she

spoke the words that would change her world forever.

"i still love you Henry i always will" she somewhat lied,yes she loved kunzite but henry was

her first love how she could forget him,forget everything that they him near

made her feel diffrent to indiffrent to say she didnt still care but she couldnt make out who

she was truly in love with.

Katrine was walking down the long corridor that lead to Endymion's chambers ,she was

more than pleased to see that he'd summonded Henry back to court it could possibly put

things to rest around wimblington for the time being or atleast untill her beloved uncle

return to rome she only hoped Henry could capture the jewel once her

brother's chambers she spoke to his usher.

"i'd like to have an aduince with my brother his majesty" she said sweetly as his usher eyed

her for a moment admiring her beauty

"yes your majesty" he replied heading in to announce the princess

"Her lady princess Katrine" the usher annouced bowing as katrine entered her brother's

chambers

Looking up Endymion smiled softly putting some papers down on to his cherry wood desk

that sat towards the left of the grand room. Picking up a glass of wine he walked to wards her

cupping her small face.

"Sister what do i owe this pleasure"

"Ive only missed you brother ... i see his lord rochford is back at court" she smiled walking up

a bit to meet endymion's gaze

"Yes ive very much missed his company have you not" he smirked knowing where katrine

was going with her question

" not really but i know Anne is most intrigued with his return"she smiled running her figures

through her hair alittle as endymion only smiled deeper as his eyes grew dark

"is she now,well isnt that swell i shall have to alert the romans i belive Anne shall be quite

distracted from their domerning emperor"

"why dont you want them together brother"

"does it matter you got what you wanted anne wil no longer have an eye for your uncle now

that rochford is back and even if she does it wont go any futher than a glance" said endymion

as his smile faded

"you did good katrine you should rejouice you just have no idea how you've helped keep

england safe "

Nodding katrine backed a way alittle a bit confused at everything ,she couldnt quite

understand why endymion didnt want anne with kunzite not that she was complaining but

she was beginning to wonder what was just so special about her sister Anne why couldnt any

man have her but his lord rochford was good enough to distract endymion

wouldnt tell her anything she dicided to let the sitution drop with him any ways .

"well brother if you'll excuse me i belive louis's waiting for me" nodding endymion waved

her away going back to his work as katrine trailed the hall ways of wimblington serching for

louis.

Stepping from the shadows chelsea walked over to her son looking deep into his eyes

"do you think im making a mistake mother" he asked sincinerly

"no,one day when everything is revealed anne will understand what you , we my son were

trying to build and to protect."

"i hope your right and i hope even more this works , what's kunzite's deal any ways ,

antoinette is beautiful,well educated why is it he insists on chasing anne?"

shaking her head chelsea giggled a little as endymion leaned back in his chair

"you've seen your sister in the morning hours and the wee you know all to well what he

sees"

she began walking around his desk trailing her fingure along the edges looking as beautiful

as she did in the years she'd performed for his father,her dark blue gown clinging to every

curve,her body still maintained even after all those years, her long deep dark hair cascading

down her back like a dark water fall, as her smooth olive skin was eluninated by the flickering

candles brighting her beautiful sage eyes .

"the only diffrence ,my son is he can dream of her in a way you wouldnt dare to speak

upon from the fear of the damnation it would bring to your immortal soul."

"you see her smooth olive skin drives him insane,when she lightly brushes agiasnt him he

looses his breath, her eyes capture him in a way he's never been enamoured , and when

she speaks he can only imagine her sweet voice screaming his name as the wind carries

thier sounds of extasy"

endymion sat wraped in his mother's words , they touched a sense of jelousy in him

as well as a sense of wonder, how far had anne gone with kunzite was he ever able to hear

the sounds his mind thought of, knowing his mother was right in her discription of what he

saw in anne began to raise many questions he'd never thought of before. He'd seen the way

they looked at each other,how when they danced kunzite seemed to watch her every move

her every his mother grab his shoulders lightly he closed his eyes for a moment

only to open them to the sight of her's.

"mother" he wispered as he placed his hands on her's

"dont worry my son things will all work out " she said answering his silent plea


	21. Chapter 21

Chelsea walked down the long halls of wimblington her daughter on her mind,she hoped

with all her heart that things would work out for the best of Anne and of at

red cherry wood doors she sighed pushing them about the dimly lit room

she found what she'd been sereching for in the low towards a titillating

figure she stopped just inches before it as a hand reached up to wards her rubbing

her long dark hair between it's thumb and index fingure. Smiling she took a seat

atop the figure pushing its hair back.

"you've stayed away to long i see endymion still needs his mother's advice"

"ah george you know a man still needs his mother even at endymion's age

and station, have you truly missed me that much" she giggled a bit allowing

his hand to slid up her dress caressing her thigh

"when will i be able to have you publicly my love" he asked kissing her softly on her lips

laughing chelsea threw her head back just a little consenting him to nibble on her neck just

a bit,

"with the rumors that plaque my reptutation you could say publicly you've already owned

me"

"i mean tell your son"

"im sure he's heard them as well" she replied getting up from George's lap

"Chelsea why is it you hide us from your children from the court and the world" asked george

sweetly

"perhaps it has something to do with a scandel that's bound to break when the court

and the world," she said jokingly

"finds out about my escapades with his mightly lord rochford who's son none the less

is i belive in love with my daughter" she answered walking back to him undoing a

tie to her dress

"and besides"she began taking his hands to explore under her gown

"why bring the court and the world into this between us,we've faired just fine

behind these walls,ahh the stories they could tell" she said kissing him softly

biting his lips

"the presures of the court would ruin everything,our peace would be broken,

our every move watched and when i marry you henry would be expected

to be put into my french sucession and how would that look to my son

and daughter our secrecy will make our love immortal no one need ever know"

she finshed allowing him to kiss her fully as her gown began to fall apart from

her body and his clothes began to got atop him, he entering her

on impact, they moved togehter as if the same song played in their heads intune

they were in love yes that as well, she could feel him buckel beneath her as his

probe entered her deeper and deeper filling her soul.

"I love you" she wispered in his ear as she started to ride him faster

"i love you george tell me you love me" she stated grabbing his neck she felt herself explode

as he realsed in her panting his love for her

"my princess i love you"

"do you understand why you mustit say anything about us"

nodding george kissed her forehead

"your right and nothings worth tearing us apart ive waited to long for this,

to make you my wife"


	22. Chapter 22

The Sweet pink roses were in full bloom katrine could smell their sweet perfume as she

walked through the gardens sereching for had grown very close over the time

he'd been at court,she felt as though she could turn to him for anything and right now

many questions plaqued her mind,she hoped he could have some answers for her

his gaze rushing her pace to get to him.

"my love i've been serching for you"she smiled embracing him in a hug as he took her hand

leading her to the guzibo to take a seat

"you look bothered what's on your mind kate"he asked cupping her face gentally

"its just"she bagan looking into his deep green eyes a trade mark of his mother's family

"Endymion he's so odd over Anne i do not understand why, he refuses to let any man near

her and when i tell him of anne and my uncle parading about court like to noisome lovers

he invites the same man he's banished from court for the same behavior i do not understand

why no man is good enough to have her but Henry Rochford is good enough to distract her

from my uncle" said katrine with so much passion and confusion in her voice sighing louis

took both her hands

"have you ever though perhaps its because she's next in line to the throne" he asked

"how could she be my mother is with child for Endymion his child shall over rule her

destiny" she said almost relived

"not to the english throne my dear the french" he said correcting her thoughts

"how could that be you are the dauphin once were married you

shall be king right" she asked hopfully but louis only shook his head

"My mother and father never ruled france they signed a co-viceroy to your sister's mother

my aunt Chelsea, my mother is an vicerine ruling in place of the true Queen while she stayed

back in england to rule until your brother was old enough to take the throne,my father never

had any real power he signed a regency order relenting them my aunt made sure of that, i

have only the honor of daphin because Endymion was the true and only male

heir to your father's throne,if anything should happen to my aunt he would be king of both

England and of France but im sure none the less they shall put Anne to the throne in full

power and your uncle would never sign a regency as my father did,but a mere lord

such as henry would do anything just to have a taste at being a little more a prince none the

less he shall be but it's far more than a lord." he explained remorsely looking at her dained

expression. sighing he leaned back a bit letting this all sink in

Katrine couldnt belive what she's just heard once agian she was put into Anne's shadow

so only she could shine,so thats what's so great about her, her mother's a damn Queen

she princess of two thrones so what,Katrine thought,she was a princess of two great

thrones as well that of rome and of england, but she was not next in line for neither

Anne surpassed her in that as her and her incestious parents katrine screamed in

her head, she had to do something she refused to be apart of Anne's court someday because

one day Princess Chelsea or should she say the damn French Queen would die and on that

dreadful day Anne not her that precious damn jewel would rise to a power so extraordinary

something she didnt deserve as far as katrine was concerned.

"and theres no way we could rule" she asked speaking finally

"no, i mean unless anne sign's a viceroy as her mother she'd still have power

but we'd be the acting monarchs,why?

"dont you want to be king" she asked standing

"and what if i sayed no its a big responsibility katrine its more than power and jewels

its running a country, people depending on you"

"and you belive anne could do this run a country all she cares about is having a good

time"

"and its her price to pay if she falls not yours or mine"

"i deserve to be queen Anne wouldnt even be here if her mother wasnt so ugh

repugnant" she snaped a little her true feelings about her sister slowly surfacing

before louis's eyes

" you cant blam her mother your father had just as much to do with Anne's birth

as she does,If you blam her lady chelsea blam the late king as well." he said

standing

"if you truly want to be queen start acting like one now and take the crown even though

it is your sister's birth right regardless of your father " he finshed taking her hands

"just know if you fail you may loose your family forever anne may never speak

to you agian as well as endymion"

Kunzite walked thorugh the fields around the palace his mind was lost he knew not

of what to do,he missed Anne dearly his admiration for Antoinette was leaving him

every passing day replaced by this aching need for could stlll feel her long sliky

hair slid through his figures as he adrimed her beauty and became lost in her eyes and

taken away by her laughter and up he saw a familar figure over shadowed by

one he didnt quit reconize . Then he heard a laugh and a giggle one he knew so well.

"Anne" he said in almost up Anne continued to smile a bit of joy rising in

her eyes followed by a bit of fear

"My Lord how are you" she bowwed turning to Henry

"this is Lord Henry Rochford , my Lord his Majesty Emperor Kunzite" she said introducing

the two

the two men nodded aknowdleging one another repectfully as kunzite made small talk

between the two noticing the looks henry was giving anne his jeluosy rising within him.

excusing himself he departed for her chambers awaiting her return he had questions

and he hoped he would not feel nocuous by her answers. Looking about the room he

took a moment to take it all in, every inch of the sitution that had become his life.

He never knew he could love and yet yearn at the same time for one woman, every

thought every breath was her and his bethroval was opressed by it all. Hearing her

doors open he looked to see her entering apologies wrriten across her delicate face.

"my dear dont look so apologetic you'll make me belive the jelousy im feeling is

needed" he joked a little cupping her face as he stole a quick kiss

"you have no need to feel such a way my Lord" she wispered softly into his

ear. backing away removing her silk gloves.

" why were you walking in the gradens loucious is there something plaguing your mind "

"why would there have to be a reason"he asked with a chuckle running his fingures through

her hair

"i've noticed since you've been here you perfer riding through the fields walking clears

your head"

" observant arnt we" he laughed turning her to face him

"im trying to figure out how to be with you"

" you are with me" she smiled kissing him

" i meant marry you "

looking up at him anne backed up a little looking into his eyes

"really you want to marry me"

"yes that is of course as long as you have eyes for no other espcially

no other lord"

nodding Anne just smiled

"you have nothing to worry about this i assure you " she began

"but marry me are you sure this is what you want all of me and the

curse that comes along with it " she asked almost saddened

"a curse is nothing compared to a life without you"

"you say that now but you have no idea what marrying a Tudor is like

look at what its done for Lady Serenity she's carrying my brother's

child is she not, what shall wimblington have to wisper about such

a station for her" she said remorsely thinking of what serenity could

possibly be going through, it could honestly be said she felt sorry for

her in a way. She noticed how serentiy looked at endymion and how she

admired her late father's portrait when she thought no one was around or

would notice katrine may have hated the union but anne could do nothing

but pity it.

"and you wanna be apart of this"

sighing a little kunzite could tell anne was biting off more from her family

than she was willing to tell or dispensable her up and down he finally

saw something in her she'd seemed to hide so well, she was truly

scared her and it was venomous to her as well. Pulling her into his arms he brought

her grievous emeralds to his gaze

" i love you i need you to tell me everything what are you so afriad of"

he asked she pulling from him once agian turning her back to him her demenor

cracking before him he could hear her catch her breathe as tears formed in her eyes

chocking back sobs she spoke never turning to face him placing her hands onto her

window seal as if holding herself from the tiles.

" im not sure how much of a chance we have at at marriage and i want nothing more

truly but i do not belive my brother will ever allow me to marry you" she said tears rolling

down her face her olive skin paling at the thought of him being with Antoinette and she

being without him.

"Anne"he began stepping in front of her blocking the dimming sun from her dormer

" tell me what's going on why does it seem your unobtainable why wont he let you

go does he love you impoperly,"

looking up to him she pulled away her tears falling faster

"no why would you think such a travesty" she yelled walked about the room

running her fingures through her hair her skin paling more and more

"then what is it my love because no king turns down such fortune everytime

it comes along "

"what fortune"

"do you know what he's been offered for your hand and he's turned down every offer

tell me why would he do such a thing" he yelled back he just had to know what endymion

was holding over her what made her go so pale

" were not lovers my Lord" she said her heart clutching at the fact that he'd even think such a

thing her words falling into an angry slither

"tell me anne"

" im next in line for the french throne" she yelled her tears falling down her face

her body shaking she felt relif but pain as well saying the words made it

all to real she would be the broken Queen of France.


	23. Chapter 23

Serenity sat at her vanity rubbing her sllightly raised little princess had

begun to kick,smiling to herself alittle she hoped that it truly was a prince and that

she could give to endymion what she failed to give to his a bit in her chair

she could swear she heard her brother's voice and the tone of it caused her to

walked to her private chamber doors opening them only to have kunzite enter and close

them once more.

"brother wat is it you looked worried" she said going ack to her vanity sitting so she could

face him

"Anne is in next in line for the frrench throne" he said looking deep into her blue dazed eyes

"who told you"she asked not really sounding concerned she pity her brother yes but she

warned him from the very beginning that this with anne would not bring any good

if only he would've listned

"you've know all this time"

"i am to be queen dear brother do you belive endymon does not trust me at all" she

asked taking her hair down from itspins

"it seems it is i who should question the trust put in you sister" he sneered

"why would you say such a thing i told you thi with anne would amount to nothing

that you would cause more problems than needed and that she would never be submitted

to being a mere mistress"

"yopu forget i asked for her hand "

"yes a princess you only knew for one night"

"that doesnt mean you dont tell me she's next in line to damn french crown" kunzite yelled

loosing control for a moment catching himself and stunning his had never

seen him so angry ,down casting her eyes from his gaze she sighed standing

"i am sorry but i did not think it would make much of a diffrence even if you knew

it wouldnt change the fact endymion will not allow you to marry her" she began walking

towards him

"Lady Chelsea is the true Queen of France her Lady Kelsea and his Lord the late Charles were

only vicory rulers anne isnt even truly next endymion is but he plans to place her on the

throne in place of himself,a tudor shall sit on the thrones of two of the most powerful

kingdoms in europe" she said her pity pouring through the words

"but this isnt just an infactuation is it, you've truly fallen in love with her havent you" she

asked her tone giving that she already knew the answer as kunzite just stared into her

had no answer only feeling and serenity saw all the love in her brother's eyes flash

as if lighting was courasing through his storms.

"that explains why katrine is betroved and anne is not"

"Endymion is looking for a suitor he can control and Loucious you know you'd never

submit to being his puppet"she sighed

Anne sat in the middle of her bed her long dark hair surrounding her like a deep dark

pool. her eyes leaked rivers that decended down her still paled skin,She knew not of what

she would do, and she despied this fact knowing that Loucious has plans to marry her

filled her with happiness but at the same time with fear, she knew her brother would never

allow it and now she was caught between matters of her heart and of state.

"your majesity" she heard at the knock hitting her private chamber doors

"yes Lady Sheldon" she called drying her tears removing a loose strand from her face

"Lord Rochford requests an audience with you my lady" she answered

Rising from her bed Anne opened her doors nodding to lady sheldon to let him in

"This way my lord" said lady sheldon bringing him into Anne's dining chambers. looking

about the room lord rochford noticed anne sitting at the table picking at grapes that

sat in a large ceramic bowl.

"do you mind if i snack at your visit " she openy joked as lady sheldon pulled a seat out for

him as well pouring him some water.

"thank you" he said to her his gaze now focused on the broken princess

leaving the two lady sheldon made her way back to the common room as a new vistor came to

the doors

"my lady sheldon how are you" smilecd the dark haired raven at anne's doors

"Lady Antoinette i am fine how are you on this day " she replied allowing antoinette in the common room of Anne's chambers

"im fine how is the princess i havent seen much of her around court the dining hall

isnt as vibrant without her"she said smiling sweetly her percing dark eyes deep

"she is fine my lady i belive most her time has been spent with her mother and brother

my lady " Lady sheldon lied knowing all to well of anne's secret parties and liasons with

the empor being the look out on more than one ocassion

" has she really,is she available i would love to have an audience with her" she asked looking about

the grand room

"im sorry my lady but her majesty has retired for the evening perhaps in the morning"

she replied bowwing and turning to another one of anne's lady

"Lady brandon please show her Lady Antoinette out i shall go and check on the princess"

nodding lady brandon did as she was told as lady sheldon made her way to the dining hall

knocking slowly as she heard the sound of laughter flow through the walls ,she was happy

that the princess was laughing she could hear her sobs at times through her chamber doors

at times she only wished to comfort her but she knew she would be acting beyond her station

uninvited.

"yes" Anne called through her smiles as lady sheldon opened the door bowwed and made it to

her side

"Lady Antoinette has come looking for an audience with you my lady" she wispered in anne's

ear

Anne continued to smile but her green emeralds grew dark and stormy

"thank you lady sheldon i shall look into that for you is there anything else" she asked cocking

her

head to stare into her eyes

"no my Lady i shall leave you two, your Highness, my Lord" she said leaving the two

" you two seem close"

"why do you say that"

" i remeber a time with you'd remove a lady for interupting your entertainment" he chuckled

" yes well lady sheldon has made her self very dependable and trust worthy i would never deny

her the station as my friend" she smiled standing walking towards him

"Would you like to escort me to dinner tonight my lord i would hate to reliquish your

company

for even a minute as you are my true friend as well"

laughing henry nodded taking her hand kissing the back softly

"of course what would i be if i turned down the precious jewel of England"

"a fool but you are not "she laughed letting him take her into his arms .


End file.
